


Walk Me Down The Aisle

by SoulMatesOTP



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Confessions, Dreams, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Love, One Shot, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23377666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulMatesOTP/pseuds/SoulMatesOTP
Summary: Weddings: a day for love, confessions, promises and commitment - for more than one couple.It's the day of Cruz and Chloe's wedding, with Sylvie as a bridesmaid and Matt as a Groomsman. They are coupled up to walk down the aisle where from the moment the big double doors open, to the moment they split off to stand on the side of the bride and groom, both of Sylvie and Matt's lives will change forever.
Relationships: Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 3
Kudos: 111





	Walk Me Down The Aisle

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea I had since I saw the promo photos for 8x19. 
> 
> I also realised that Sylvie and Matt are standing next to Stella and Severide, the Maid of Honour and Best Man, so maybe they will walk down the aisle together.
> 
> Here's for wishful thinking.  
> Honestly, this whole one shot is wishful thinking.

The dark blue dress hugged her perfectly, showing of her slim figure with grace. The plunge neckline made his heart stop as it showed her silky pale skin that begged him to reach out and touch. Her updo hairstyle was styled in a way that made the focus be on her face, which she wore natural makeup but with a darker eyeliner and a pinkier lip colour, begging him to lean down and kiss. She looked undeniably irresistible. The blue of her dress made her sky blue eyes become hypnotising. He couldn’t look away. She walked up to him with a small bouquet of flowers clutched in her hand. The smile on her pink lips looked half forced but half natural.

  
They were supposed to walk down the aisle together as groomsman and bridesmaid, Kelly and Stella were just before them.

  
“You look beautiful.” He whispered into her ear as they took their places.

  
“Thanks Matt, you look handsome yourself.” She whispered back; her lips so close to his ear that a chill went down his spine. 

  
Matt extended his elbow out, indicating that she should link arms with him, which she took immediately. He had been meaning to speak to her privately, but lately, hadn’t found the right time as Cruz and Chloe gave them all individual tasks to do, one after the other, to help with final preparations for the wedding.

  
“Look, Sylvie, I’ve been meaning to ask,” Matt began hesitantly as Sylvie looked over at him with those big blue eyes that he had ultimately fallen for, “How you doing? Really?”

  
“I’m fine.” Sylvie replied a bit too quickly. Noticing her mistake, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, “I’m just… I’m just taking it one day at a time. I’m actually thankful Chloe had given me so many tasks to do, it’s kept my mind off… everything. Maybe it’ll hit me more once everything calmed down after the wedding. I don’t know. All I know is Scott has allowed me to be part of the baby’s life, which I’m so thankful for as we hadn’t entirely hit it off at first meet, but he had agree I can babysit and visit whenever I’d like. So that’s something, I guess. I miss her. But I can’t think about it. Not right now, otherwise I won’t be able to go out there and I can’t… I can’t do that to Cruz. So, I guess, I’m just taking it one day at a time. That’s all I can do to be honest.” Sylvie finishes by looking up at Matt to see him already looking down at her.

  
“Yeah, it’s all you can do. And I’ll be here, right by your side, for whatever you need, whenever you need it.” He said it with such certainty that made Sylvie’s heart flutter. They both held each other’s gazes for a moment too long until Sylvie looked down with a smile, wondering if there’s even a sliver of a chance he would ever think of her as more than a friend.

  
Matt looked away as soon as Sylvie did, having her arm linked in his, being this close to her, he wished he could tell her how he feels about her, but she needs a friend, and that’s what he is to her, a friend. If there was a chance, she had feelings for him, he didn’t know.

  
As Matt was thinking, he heard Sylvie let out an eerie laugh. He looked over at her asking what was so funny, when she replied, “It feels like this will be the only time I will ever get to walk down the aisle. Since I was a little girl, I have always fantasised about getting married; have the big wedding, the gorgeous dress, friends and family around me, the man I love waiting on the other end of the hall, waiting for the forever that we promised we’d spend together. It just felt so easy and simple as a 7-year-old, but right now, I’m just wondering, will I ever get there, be the bride?” Sylvie confessed lightly.

  
“You will.” Matt spoke quickly, “You will have that. The big wedding, the beautiful dress, the man who’ll love you. You will have it.”

  
“Yeah? How can you be so sure?” Sylvie questioned him but in reply she got a shrug from Matt.

“Because, who wouldn’t want to marry and spend the rest of their life with you, Sylvie Brett? You’re breathtakingly stunning, incredibly smart, passionate, fierce, hilarious and just about one of the best people I have ever gotten the chance to know. I don’t think there’s a single person out there that wouldn’t love you.”

Sylvie quietly laughed in response, “Not a single person wouldn’t love me, you say?”

“Yep.”

“And are you saying, Matthew Casey, that you love me?” Sylvie asked in a half joking manner.

“Of course, I do.” Hearing his response made Sylvie whip her head towards him, not expecting he would answer her half joking question with such conviction. The look in his eyes told her that he meant what he had said, making her heart and breathing stop. Sylvie couldn’t look away from him. She needed to say something, wanted to say something, but her mind came up blank. Just when she was about to open her mouth to reply to him, the huge double doors began to open, the harps and pipes in the church coming to life. 

The wedding was about to start.

As she looked ahead of her, trying to control her heart and breathing, trying to keep her cool expression, she didn’t realise that her and Matt had begun to walk down the aisle. As her mind was elsewhere, Sylvie almost tripped on the hem of her blue dress, but the arm that hers was linked around, tightened, preventing herself from making a scene.

Matt’s heart couldn’t stop beating as if it was about to fly out of his chest. Why had he said that? Maybe she didn’t take it seriously, brushed it off. All he could do right now was stare ahead and get them to the top of the aisle.

Slowly walking up, he heard Sylvie say under her breath, barely audible to people around them, but he heard it loud and clear, “I’m glad we feel the same way about each other.” Matt glanced down briefly at the blonde woman who stole his heart a year ago. Questions running through his head; is she saying that as a friend? Or is she returning his feelings? Does she know that he meant every word of what he said, not in the way a friend should feel?

He asked under his breath, “What are you saying Sylvie?”

“That I love you too.”

“As a friend?” He asked, wanting clarification.

“Did you say what you said as a friend?” Sylvie needed clarification too.

“No.” The word came out small but honest. Matt had no way to escape her question, no alarm bells to suddenly ring for a call, no Chief to suddenly call him into his office, no excuse of paperwork that needed to be done. He had no escape, and neither did she. “Did you say what you said as a friend?” Matt asked Sylvie the same question she had asked him.

“No.” Sylvie said straight away. Both looking ahead, too nervous to look at each other.

As Kelly and Stella started to part ways just ahead of them to get to their respective places, Sylvie said the words that she had been dying to say since she had accepted her feelings, had accepted what all her friends were saying, that she liked Matthew Casey. No, that she was in love with Matthew Casey.

“I…I love you.” She whispered out just as they arrived at the end of the aisle where they had to split.

Just before they did, Matt leaned down so he was as close to Sylvie’s ear as he could get without drawing attention to them, “I love you, too, Sylvie Brett.” 

Sylvie wanted to turn to him, to grab him and kiss him, but instead she lifted her dress to avoid tripping over it, walked up the two steps to stand beside Stella.

After a few seconds of calming her heart and gathering her thoughts, she slowly looked to the side, to Matt Casey, to see that he was looking at her already. When they made eye contact, he gave her a wide smile and winked at her, causing her to smile too. 

They had a lot of talking they needed to do. But for right now, they loved each other. It wasn’t their secret anymore. At least not to each other. She felt happy, for the first time in a week, something that she thought she’d never be able to be for a while. She felt hopeful of herself and her future, she has a man who had just confessed to being in love with her, a good man. One of the best she had ever met. Someone whom she can rely on unconditionally, someone who won’t ever judge her for the choices she makes. 

God, Sylvie Brett was in love. For the first time. Harrison was someone people had expected her to marry, but she never truly loved him, not in the way she wanted to. Both herself and Cruz had cared deeply for each other when they were together, but they never loved each other the way they love other people right now. And Antonio. He was someone she could rely on and someone who made her feel sexy, who made her feel like a woman, someone who changed her in a way she would be forever grateful for. But Matt. He was different. He was the one. The one she could lean on. He was her friend, then her best friend, and then someone she couldn’t imagine life without. 

Looking at Chloe, walking down the aisle, she can see it now. Herself in a gorgeous gown, walking to the man she loved. As the bridesmaids and groomsmen turned to face the happy couple, Sylvie looked over at Matt. 

The man who she loved.

The love of her life.


End file.
